Eyes Only For You
by xxinzane911xx
Summary: What happens when new recruits come and one steals the heart of Sasuke? What does Sakura think? Will she do ANYTHING for Sasuke, or will she rot inside just to make him happy? Read to find out!
1. A Normal Day Gone Bad

Note: I have A LOT of stories out, but that helps me think better. I don't know why, but it does. Well this is my first Naruto fic. I really haven't read that much of Naruto because of the stupid American society. Well, I'll let you read. I'll just hope that republicans and senators don't read my notes.

Chapter 1: A Normal Day Gone Bad

Sasuke stood outside. The wind was blowing very oddly. He felt a presence as he smelled a fragrance. It was a perfume. _Rose_, he thought. He turned around as he heard Naruto and Sakura running around. "Finally, we have a break from lessons," Naruto yelled. Sakura just ran around and said, "I don't know why you're so happy about it. I was actually looking forward to our next lesson." Naruto stopped and said, "Wait! I forgot to tell you! The only reason why we can't have lessons is because there are new recruits coming. They are to be tested!" Sakura asked immediately, "Can we watch?" "Of course," Naruto said with glee. Sasuke overheard this and thought of the idea amusing. _Training new recruits? This ought to be interesting_, Sakuya thought. He walked on by without acknowledging Naruto or Sakura. He couldn't wait until he saw all of the recruits fall on their faces. Sakura watched him leave with sorrowful eyes. She longed for Sasuke to like or even NOTICE her. But she knew that it would never happen.

"HI-YAA!" A whole group of people were aligned outside, ready to be tested. Sasuke laughed as he saw a boy fall on his butt from an unsuccessful high kick. "O...kay. Ms. Heartlock! Ms. Rain Heartlock! Please step up, "Kakashi called over the crowd. Sasuke watched as a girl in all black stepped forth. She had a katana of a great length strapped to her side; blue eyes; and mid-back black hair. She looked at Kakashi and bowed politely. "I'm ready for my test, sir," was all that she said. Sasuke looked from the top of a tree and watched as Kakashi set out simple tasks for her. "Cut down these twenty trees within the time limit...GO!" She ran past them in an incredible speed with her katana swinging in the direction of the trees. As all the trees fell, Kakashi stopped the timer. "2 minutes," he said. He smirked and said, "Well, then. Spar with me." Rain looked at him emotionlessly, but Sasuke could see pleasure in her dark blue eyes. "Alright," she said with a smirk of her own. He started twrling her katana around as she looked at Kakashi's left eye. "I see that you have the technique, Sharingan. This will be interesting," Rain said as she jumped in the air. Kakashi was expecting this and began to block, but didn't see her. He looked down and saw her at last. She hit him and he fell to the ground. He laughed and said, "Well, you surprised me. That's for sure." Rain blew it off and looked at Kakashi again. "Do I pass or not," she asked coldly. "Yeah, you pass. You know, Sasuke and you would get along just fine," Kakashi said with a chuckle. He got up and began calling more names. Sasuke was fixed on the girl, Rain. He couldn't help, but notice her skill from somewhere. Himself.

"Hey, Sasuke! Did we miss anything," Sakura yelled while running toward the tree that he was in. Sakuya looked back at Rain to see her looking at him. He jumped down from shock. He looked back at Sakura and ran off. Sakura looked at Rain to see her smirking. "Who's she," she asked barely above a whisper. Naruto came up to her and asked, "Did we...miss anything?" Sakura shrugged and just kept looking at Rain.

Later that night, the school threw a party for their new recruits. Surprisingly, only ten out of fifty made it. Sasuke looked down the table to see Rain, by herself. He decided to leave her be. Sometimes he wanted to be alone, too. She turned and looked at him. They looked at each other for a second, but turned back around. Sasuke exused himself and passed her. He could feel her eyes on him. He turned around to find her with a smirk. He smirked back and walked to his headquarters.

"Hey, man! Hang on!" He turned around to see Rain! "What about a warm welcome, huh," she asked. All he said was, "Hmm." Rain frowned and said, "Fine, then. I don't like you, either. I guess we'll just have to steer clear of each other." She turned around to go back to her seat. He couldn't believe what she just theorized. "Wait," he said. The word popped out without him even being conscious of it. "What," she asked, still turned around. "I hope you have a nice stay," he said while turning around. "I hope that you're having one. Thanks!" He didn't turn around. Especially, since he felt a blush coming upon his cheeks. He brushed passed Sakura, but was only thinking about Rain. Rain was walking right behind him, but he didn't know it at all.

As Sasuke opened the door, he finally heard her speak. "Uchiha Sasuke..." He turned around instinctively, ready to spar. "Oh, it's you," he said. She nodded and asked, "Why did you have to say that so resentful?" She looked as if close to tears. Sasuke knew that look. He had the very same look when he found out that all of the Uchiha clan was killed. Except for...Itachi. "I'm...sorry," Sasuke choked out. "I'm always like that." Rain looked at him. He actually saw tears in her eyes. "Why would you cry over such a stupid thing like people being resentful," Sasuke asked coldly. "I've gone through it all of my life. It starts to get on my nerves. I just start crying whenever I think that all hope is gone," she replied. Sasuke nodded and replied, "I understand. Do...you want to...come in?" Rain looked at him with shock. She smiled as she saw his cheeks turn a light pink. She nodded and passed him to go inside. Sasuke watched her go in and sit on a couch. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"So? Why are you here," Sasuke asked. Rain looked at the window and said, "I'm...not really sure anymore. I came here at first for revenge. But now, maybe I just want to prove myself. I'm always bringing myself down. I just wanted to show myself that I am good for something." Sasuke looked at her with shock. "Revenge?" "Yeah. My clan and my friends from other clans were killed by my exboyfriend, Itachi." Sasuke asked her how old she was now. "I'm fifteen." Sasuke couldn't believe that he was talking to a girl that went out with his own brother! It couldn't be! She replied after noticing the silence and his shock, "That's why I've been hanging out with you, to tell you the truth. Now I know, though, that you're a great person. Better that that Itachi." He still didn't say anything. "Well, then I'll leave. Maybe it's something you need to deal with yourself. But Sasuke.." She rose. "...I wouldn't trade anything for the conversation and laughter that we just had. I hope that you know that." She passed Sasuke to get to the door, but she felt his hand grasp tightly around her wrist. She could tell from his trembling that he was frightened. "Don't go, Rain. I don't need to be alone anymore. I...don't want...to be," he said letting go of her wrist. She turned around and said, "Sometimes you have to be alone." His head was down with his hair covering his eyes. She replied out of guilt, "But this isn't one of those times." He looked up and she saw his eyes turning a bit red. She got closer and his eyes turned back to normal. "I wouldn't take this back, even if you wanted me to," she said before hugging him. "You don't diserve this. Nobody does." Sasuke was shocked as his own arms embraced her waist in the hug. "Don't you ever make me feel so guilty again, okay," she said gently, but jokingly. He chuckled and said, "Hey, I got a hug, didn't I?" Rain chuckled herself. She began to pull away, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to let her go. He couldn't let her go. He didn't want to lose her, too. He almost did before.


	2. Kodoku Ko

Note: I took Chapter 1 TOO fast! I guess I'll need to change the story up a bit, then. Hope you guys don't care! (Oh, if you're wondering about Sasuke's whereabouts, he lives in the school at an apartment. Don't sue me! It's my story!)

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything of Naruto.

Chapter 2- Kodoku Ko

Sasuke awoke on his couch. He rose and felt his forehead. "What happened yesterday?" He remember Rain and what happened yesterday. "Was that all a dream," he asked. He rose from the couch and pulled off his shirt. _Boom!_ He turned around rapidly to see a light flash at his window after the sound of thunder echoed in his apartment. He turned back around to see his alarm clock flashing _4:45am_. "It's really that early," he asked himself. He walked to his closet and picked out some new clothes. He walked to his bathroom and started his shower stall's hot water. He felt the water until it turned from a freezing cold to a peaceful heat. He undressed the remainder of his clothes and stepped inside after lying all of the clothes on a shelf. The water beat on his body as he thought about the day before.

_Sasuke finally let go of Rain to see her a little shocked. "What's wrong," Sasuke asked her concerned. "We can't love...I just remembered that," she replied. Sasuke asked, "What do you mean?" "I can't love you or anybody else." Sasuke looked at her with fright in his eyes. Now that he showed emotion, they would be shoved back in again. "W-Why," was the only word he could stutter out. She sunk her head down, making her long, black bangs shake in a gentle, yet violent way. She replied, "I...I'm the Kodoku Ko, the Lonely Child. I'm forbidden to love anyone or they'll...go insane." She looked at Sasuke with fright and said, "You saw Itachi, right? That will happen to you if I love you." She sank to the floor, but kept her gaze on him, "I won't let that happen." Sasuke looked down at her, unable to move. He had heard the legends of the ones that loved all of the Lonely Children. Now, he found love, but couldn't have it. But he WOULD have it, one way or another._

Sasuke shook his head as he stepped out of the shower with a towel clinging to his waist. His silky, black hair swung in different directions; splashing water everywhere. Reality was so cruel to him. He put his right arm against the wall with his fist in a ball of rage. His left arm hung as if dead weight on his side while his head hung low; his hair covering his face. _Drip...Drip...Drip..._. The water hitting the floor was all that was heard. _Drip...Drip...Drip...knock, knock, knock!_ Sasuke jolted his head up. He peeked his head out to see Hatake Kakashi, his sensai. "Hai, Kakashi-sensai," he asked annoyed. "Sou shawa o abiru." Kakashi merely smiled,"Actually, I wanted to speak with you, Sasuke-kun. It's about Rain." Sasuke stiffened at the sound of her name. "Doshite," he asked with tension building in his voice. "Just come out, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said sternly. Sasuke closed the door behind him and changed into his new clothes.

When he got dressed, he came out of the bathroom with his dirty clothes and towel hanging from his arm. "Do you ever change your sutairu, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi asked. Sasuke looked back at him emotionless, "Do I need to?" "Iie, nai honto ni," Kakashi replied while rubbing the back of his head with a smile. Sasuke walked to his laundry basket and dumped his laundry in. He walked over to his couch and sat down. "Suwaru, Kakashi-sensai," he replied as he looked at his young sensai. Kakashi walked over to Sasuke's couch and sat far from the young Genin. "Ima...Hanasu," Sasuke ordered. "I don't think you have the tokken to meirei me around, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi replied back calmly. Sasuke sat still and didn't move. ( Why does he want to talk about..._her_? ) Kakashi said, "The Hokage told me about your problem." Sasuke smirked and said sarcatically, "Atama ga ii toshiyori, eh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said, "You're pretty brave to talk about the Hokage that way." Sasuke shrugged and said, "Tzuku." Kakashi nodded and said, "It is true what she has told you. She IS the Kodoku Ko." Sasuke turned his face away so Kakashi couldn't see the anger in his eyes. His eyes started to flash from black to red, and then back to black. "But that doesn't mean that you can't be together with her. It just means that you must pass some mind trials to prove your worth," Kakashi said with hope in his voice. Sasuke turned his head around slowly with shock generating through his body. He glared at Kakashi and asked, "Is this a warufuzake?" Kakashi shook his head; making the silver strands on his head dance. Kakashi looked at Sasuke's eyes and said, "Anata No Mes." Sasuke asked, "My eyes?" He got up and walked to a nearby mirror. He looked at his eyes to see them rose red. "The hajime kokoro tesuto," Kakashi repled. Sasuke looked back at him and nodded. He looked back at his eyes and said, "This will need some chosetsu."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Afternoon**

Rain sat on the roof of a house that gave her a strange vibe. "This place..." A new scent caught her nose. She looked down to see a young sensai with a mask covering his face. Grey hair decorated the top of his head as his headband's cloth was black. Rain looked at the object that he was holding to see the title, "Tsuku Tsuku Paradaisu." (Come Come Paradise :P) He looked up at you and said, "Hello, Rain-kun! It seems that you have stubbled upon my uchi." Rain glared at him and said, "Shizuka ni, Kakashi-sensai." Kakashi smiled and said, "Hikerakashiya, eh?" Rain turned away and said, "Saru watashi hitori." Kakashi looked down and thought to himself, (Maybe I should tell her about Sasuke and her...Or should I try to make it better.) He shook his head. (This isn't any of your business. Just tell her something to cheer her up.)

Kakashi jumped onto the roof and looked at the depressed girl. He kneeled down and pushed her black hair to her left shoulder. She turned and looked at him. "What's wrong, Rain," Kakashi asked. "I want to love somebody, but I can't," she said as she turned back around. (His eye looks so familiar.) Kakashi replied, "Sasuke-kun, right?" Rain stood up shocked. "NANI," she exclaimed. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and said, "The Hokage told me." Rain raised her eyebrow and asked, "The toshiyori told you everything, didn't he?" Kakashi nodded and said, "I kind of helped Sasuke-kun a bit, as well." Rain sat back down, but kept her gaze on the sensai. Silence was there for a while until Rain asked, "Are you some sort of kappuru shinri-teki, Kakashi-sensai?" Kakashi sat down and said, "Something like that." Rain glared at him and replied, "Well, I don't need such a thing, baka shonen." Kakashi looked at her shocked, "Baka Shonen! Is that some way you talk to a sensai?" Rain smirked and replied, "Duh!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, I WAS going to tell you something, but zettai iko." Rain frowned and asked irritated, "Nani?" "You CAN ren'aichu," Kakashi replied with a smirk. Rain asked him desperately, "I can!" Kakashi nodded, but said, "You must find somebody atai suru. They have to pass ALL of the Kokoru Tesutos." Rain sunk her head and asked, "Who would THAT be?" Kakashi turned around and said cheerfully, "Uchiha Sasuke!" Rain backed away from him and asked, "How are you so sure?" Kakashi replied, "Because he has already endured the hajime kokoru tesuto." Rain stood shocked and said, "Arigatou, Kakashi-sensai." She ran and jumped off of the roof. Kakashi chuckled under his breath as he watched her run to the Konoha school.


End file.
